


Le petit cachottier

by Skayt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Toi... toi, tu es le magicobus ! On garde le magicobus dans un coin de la tête en se disant "ouais, c'est au cas où". Au cas où il ne soit pas possible de transplaner, de prendre un balai, une cheminée ou je sais pas... mais c'est au cas où. Et tu ne mérites pas d'être un "au cas où", Theo. Jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le petit cachottier

Assis dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Theodore écrivait. L'emplacement était idéal pour travailler. Ses condisciples évitaient, d'une manière générale, de prendre place dans cette zone jugée trop éloignée de la sortie. Devant le serpent, un parchemin était entièrement déroulé et déjà à moitié noirci de sa petite écriture quelque peu brouillonne. Un longue plume, presque neuve, grattait encore et encore sur le support de bonne qualité.

Theodore levait de temps en temps les yeux de son travail afin d'aller chercher une information supplémentaire dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages ouverts face à lui. Il préférait toutefois se focaliser un maximum sur le devoir qu'il rédigeait. Après tout, il savait déjà ce qui devait y figurer ! Dates importantes, noms célèbres, sortilèges, avantages et inconvénients de cette pratique : vu tout le travail fourni en amont, il n'avait plus grand chose d'autre à faire qu'écrire. Il avait son plan parfaitement en tête, et, au cas où, griffonné sur un morceau de parchemin à côté de son encrier.

À cet instant précis, le malheureux se demandait pourquoi diable il avait décidé de poursuivre le cours de métamorphose une fois ses BUSEs passés. C'était la seule matière – la seule – où il n'avait pas été capable d'avoir l'Optimal tant attendu par son père. Theodore n'avait même pas pu se dire surpris – contrairement à son géniteur qui avait, lui, très mal accepté cet échec. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, le dernier descendant des Nott n'avait pu être considéré comme un incapable – ou un imbécile, pour ce que ça changeait – comme pouvaient l'être un Londubat ou un Goyle. Pourtant, le cours dispensé par la directrice adjointe de Poudlard posait problème à Theodore depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Depuis le tout début, s'il décidait d'être tout à fait honnête... et, pour une fois, le jeune homme décidait de ne pas l'être.

« Accouche, Nott. Je veux tout savoir. »

Celui qui travaillait dur afin de ne pas rater un nouveau devoir de métamorphose entendit, tout à coup, et à son grand regret, que l'on tirait la chaise qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière aurait dû, selon toute vraisemblance, demeurer vide encore un moment. Jusqu'à son départ, au moins ! La personne qui était sur le point d'imposer sa présence au travailleur se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège, toujours avec cette assurance qui agaçait le serpent.

Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent cette arrivée aussi peu discrète qu'il fût possible de le faire, et cet ordre pour le moins singulier, il n'y eut plus que le bruit de la plume de Theodore grattant sur le parchemin. C'est qu'il avait encore de l'espoir, le Serpentard ! Il pensait encore pouvoir travailler un peu avant de devoir plier bagage et s'en aller bosser dans sa salle commune.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Soupira finalement le nouvel arrivant, comprenant que son camarade pouvait continuer à l'ignorer et faire la sourde oreille un moment encore. « Tu comptais me dire quand que tu... »

« Jamais. » Se contenta de répondre Theodore, sans rien changer à son attitude. « Et si tu n'avais pas l'art et la manière d'aller fourrer ton nez partout, je suis convaincu que ça aurait pu fonctionner. »

Une personne extérieure à la conversation aurait pu penser que le premier sorcier qui était venu prendre place à cette table était un peu trop intéressé par son travail pour daigner accorder de l'importance à un fauteur de trouble de premier ordre... c'était en partie vrai, même s'il s'agissait de métamorphose et que c'était, vraiment, loin d'être la tasse de thé de Theodore. Nott connaissait pourtant suffisamment – un peu trop, même, pour son propre bien - le nouvel arrivant pour savoir comment s'y prendre pour le faire partir. Du moins... en théorie.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'intrus ! Bien au contraire ! Il s'agissait d'une des rares personnes dont Theodore acceptait et appréciait un tant soit peu la présence... mais pas tout le temps. Et certainement pas en ce moment.

« T'es mignon, tu sais, à essayer de pas me regarder pour me faire partir. » Se moqua l'autre en prenant ses aises. « Mais... ça marchera pas. En plus de mettre mon adorable petit nez partout, tu sais que je suis chiant, que j'aime enquiquiner le monde et tout particulièrement toi. Le meilleur dans tout ça c'est que tu m'aimes quand même, gentil serpent que tu es. Je ne partirais donc pas. C'est hors de question. Alors regarde-moi... et tout de suite, de préférence. »

Sur le bord de son encrier, Theodore posa sa plume. Quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être bien assuré que l'ensemble de son dur labeur était sec, qu'aucun pâté n'était à signaler et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il doive tout recommencer depuis le début, le Serpentard roula délicatement son devoir, qui n'était toujours pas terminé malgré les heures passées dessus.

Alors, et seulement alors, il daigna regarder celui avec qui une discussion venait d'être engagée, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Theodore n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas très souvent le choix, ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs... mais encore moins lorsque Zacharias se trouvait mêlé à l'équation.

« Je me demande parfois comment j'arrive à te supporter. » Marmonna l'un.

« Figure-toi que moi aussi. » S'amusa-t-on. « Tu dois être un des seules à pouvoir dire que tu ne veux pas me tuer ! Tu peux être fier de toi, j't'assure. »

« Qui te dit que je ne veux pas te tuer, saleté de blaireau ? J'ai dit que je te supportais, pas autre chose. » Siffla Theodore. « Tu mériterais que je le fasse, en plus. J'étais bien parti pour, enfin, boucler ce devoir et tu viens m'interrompre pour parle r de tout et n'importe quoi. »

L'inquiétude prit rapidement possession du garçon au cheveux bruns. Smith commençait à sourire. À sourire, par Merlin ! Au vue de la tête que ce dernier pouvait être en train de faire même un sorcier ayant le privilège de ne pas connaître cet agaçant personnage aurait pu se douter que celui-ci n'allait plus tarder à dire une bêtise. À n'en pas douter, elle risquait d'ailleurs de fortement déplaire à son voisin d'en face. Comme à chaque fois que Zacharias pouvait ouvrir la bouche, en fait.

« J'aurais plutôt dit « n'importe qui » mais il est vrai que « n'importe quoi » convient également... peut-même même mieux. » S'amusa le Poufsouffle. « Et, soit dit-en passant, je sais à quel point tu es mauvais en métamorphose, mon pauvre Theo. Tu n'as eu que E à tes BUSEs, après tout. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore oser te regarder dans une glace... bien que... je me demande si tu le fais encore vu l'état déplorable de tes cheveux mais passons... t'as toujours été dépourvu du moindre talent capillaire, après tout. »

« Je confirme. » Marmonna Theodore entre ses dents. « Je veux te tuer, Smith. »

« Oh que non, mon lapin. C'est  _moi_ qui veux te tuer. Rappelle-moi un peu le nom de ta petite-ami, Notty... et  ose ensuite prétendre ne pas mériter une longue, tragique et immédiate mort. »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut cette fois sur le visage de celui qui venait à peine de cesser de travailler. Il venait tout juste de finir de remettre ses affaires dans son sac, posé sur la chaise à ses côtés. Theodore choisissait toujours ce coin isolé de la bibliothèque afin d'être dans un endroit calme... c'était raté pour cette fois. En règle général, il avait pourtant l'occasion de travailler dans un silence fort agréable, ce qui lui permettait de mieux se concentrer pour rendre un travail d'une qualité bien meilleure que ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il bossait dans sa salle commune. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il venait ici... mais pas seulement. C'était également un endroit idéal pour pouvoir retrouver son ami, bruyant. La présence de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, permettait de contrôler un minimum Zacharias.

« Zacharias. » Soupira Theodore.

« Chut. » Interrompit le blond, levant un doigt à la hauteur de la bouche de son camarade qui fronça les sourcils. « Pas de « Zacharias » qui tiennent, Theo. Tu sais quel est son surnom ? C'est presque de la zoophilie à ce niveau, Ted, et je déconne pas. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à m'appeler « mon lapin » ? » Releva le premier, un sourcil haussé et le ton moqueur. « Zabini a cru que nous étions  ensemble à cause de tes conneries. »

« C'est marrant : Justin a pensé la même chose... mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je peux être ami avec un lapin, je peux très bien m'entendre avec un lapin, je peux vouloir passer mon temps avec un lapin... mais un lapin ne peut pas sortir avec un castor. C'est pas compatible, ça, tu vois. C'est juste... bizarre. C'est moche, un castor, en plus, avec leurs dents et leur queue bizarre. Puis imagine un peu les bébés d'un lapin et d'un castor ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. »

Zacharias paraissait fier de sa bêtise. Il était toujours fier de ses bêtises, de toute façon. Le Poufsouffle était désespérant. Theodore se demandait quelle serait la prochaine lubie de son ami ; quelles seraient les énormités qu'il aurait à supporter de sa part et, surtout, s'il allait réussir à en sortir vivant, une fois de plus. Cet imbécile aux cheveux blonds n'était pas normal. Par Merlin non, il ne l'était pas !

Tout était étrange chez le fils Smith. Que ce soit son prénom, son nez, ses yeux, ses idées ou encore ses envies... sans oublier, en plus, les surnoms douteux qu'il adorait donner à tout le monde ainsi que ses incessantes questions... Mais qu'avait donc bien pu faire Nott pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Nul ne le savait.

« Hermione Granger. » Lâcha enfin Zacharias. « Tu sors avec Hermione Granger ! Si c'est pas moi qui te tue, ce sera soit un Serpentard, soit un Gryffondor... et sache que je ne leur laisserais pas ce plaisir ! Tu es à moi et c'est donc moi qui te tuerais. »

« Zach... on sort ensemble depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures. » Marmonna Nott. « Et comment ça « je suis à toi » ? »

« T'occupes. » Souffla Smith, balayant la question d'un revers de main. « Tu ne m'as rien dit, s'indigna-t-il ensuite. Mais où va-t-on si tu commences déjà à me faire des cachotteries alors que ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures, comme tu dis. »

« Tu te moques de moi. » Assura Theodore, sûr de lui. « C'est bon, j'ai compris : tu te moques de moi. »

En réalité : il n'en était rien. Le blaireau était affreusement sérieux... bien qu'il fasse son possible pour laisser croire que non. Le Serpentard, pourtant, le comprit presque aussitôt qu'il vît sa réaction. Zacharias aurait préféré que ce soit plus rapide à faire tilt dans la tête de cette tête de classe mais bon... mieux valait tard que jamais.

Toujours installé l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se parlaient plus. Ils préféraient attendre que ce soit l'autre qui, le premier, ose faire cet effort.

« Zach. » Murmura Theodore.

« Laisse tomber. » Se força à sourire l'autre. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout, mais... méfie-toi, c'est tout. Je suis pas sûr que tes  potes et les siens apprécient votre... hmm... comment dire ça sans te vexer... »

« Connerie. » Termina le premier. « C'est le mot que tu cherchais, non ? »

« Plutôt celui que je voulais éviter. » Avoua Zacharias. « Là t'es vexé. »

Theodore aurait préféré que Smith hésite un peu avant de confirmer ses craintes ; voire qu'il mente en affirmant que non, ce n'était pas le mot auquel il pensait. Zacharias n'était pourtant pas sorcier à tourner autour du chaudron.

En temps normal, le Poufsouffle détestait avoir à se justifier. Il considérait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire et que les autres étaient libres de mal interpréter ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, dès lors que Theodore était mêlé de près ou de loin à l'affaire ou la question, Zacharias semblait oublier qu'il n'aimait pas s'expliquer et se hâtait de lever les possibles malentendus.

« Je ne te demanderais pas pardon. » Murmura enfin Zacharias. « Je ne te dirais pas « désolé » parce que je ne le penserais pas et... »

« Et je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Claqua Theodore. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé la moindre excuse... pas plus que j'ai voulu avoir ton avis ou que tu te mêles de mes affaires. »

« Mais c'est ce que je pense, Ted ! Je pense sincèrement que tu es en train de faire une belle et grosse connerie là, maintenant, tout de suite... et pas seulement parce que tu es énervé après moi et que c'est une belle et grosse connerie. C'est pas le fait que tu sois toi et qu'elle soit elle, que tu sois à Serpentard et elle chez vos ennemis de je sais pas quoi... ça à la limite on s'en cogne mais... vous êtes pas faits pour être  ensemble , c'est tout. »

Les lèvres pincées, le dos bien droit contre le dossier de sa chaise, Theodore restait immobile. Son ami, lui, n'avait de cesse de s'agiter tant il était mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait voir que Theodore n'appréciait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Mal à l'aise comme chaque fois où il commençait à craindre que le Serpentard se réveille et se mette à lui cracher quelques horreurs au visage. Mal à l'aise.

« Elle elle... elle attend son rouquin charmant et toi... toi t'es le magicobus. On garde le magicobus dans un coin de la tête en se disant que « c'est au cas où », tu vois ? Poursuivit le blaireau. Au cas où il ne soit pas possible de transplaner, de prendre un balai, une cheminée ou je sais pas, moi... mais c'est au cas où. Et tu ne mérites pas d'être un « au cas où ». »

« Je suis le... magicobus ? » Répéta Nott, sourcils froncés. « Je suis le magicobus. T'as rien trouvé de mieux que « Tu es le magicobus » pour expliquer ce que tu pensais ? Parce que, honnêtement, ça craint. »

« Comme ton couple avec Granger. »

Bon, d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu facile, celle-là.

« Question à part... comment t'as su que j'étais le  _magicobus_ de Hermione ? »

« Weasley était en train de péter un câble dans la Grande Salle. » S'esclaffa Zacharias, dont le seul souvenir l'amusait. « Ça valait le détour, je t'assure. »

Theodore roula des yeux. Il se demandait, vraiment, comment il avait pu sympathiser avec ce petit arrogant au nez en trompette. Quoi qu'ait pu penser son mini-lui, âgé de onze ans, ce petit méritait une bonne paire de claques pour avoir osé songer que c'était une bonne idée de s'en faire un ami. Au plus grand bonheur de Zacharias, le serpent commença à ranger ses affaires. Mieux valait pour eux ne pas rester plus longtemps à la bibliothèque. Éviter que la pas très charmante Madame Pince ne les mette à la porte était une de leur règle d'or. Enfin... surtout une des règles d'or de Theodore. Zacharias, honnêtement, n'en avait pas grand chose à carrer.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Proposa Smith, voyant son ami en difficulté entre son sac et ses livres. « Je peux aller remettre tout ça en place. »

« J'en doute. Tu n'as jamais compris le système de rangement de la bibli. »

« Mais comment tu veux comprendre ces trucs, aussi. Faut être complètement taré. Y a des zigouigouis pas logiques partout, des tirets et des machins et des chiffres et en plus faut... être taré, ouais. »

« On est en septième année. Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de comprendre, justement ? »

Zacharias haussa les épaules.

« Bof. On est en septième année, justement. Ça sert plus à grand chose, maintenant. »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Theodore secoua la tête. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait cet ahuri, justement.

« Donc tu veux de l'aide ou pas ? Profite hein... pour une fois que je suis sympa et serviable. »

« Tu es toujours sympa et serviable... et casse-pieds. »

« Avec toi. » Crut bon de préciser Zacharias. « Et tu es prié de ne pas crier ça sur tous les toits. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la bibliothèque, ils se dirigèrent de suite vers le parc. Endroit calme de référence, il faisait encore suffisamment bon dehors pour pouvoir se permettre de s'y rendre. Fort heureusement ! Devoir se retrouver dans la Grande Salle – ou ailleurs – était toujours un vrai calvaire. Entre les autres Poufsouffle, qui cherchaient à attirer l'attention de leurs compères, et les Serpentard, qui avaient toujours un tas de questions à poser à leur Cerveau de prédilection, ils n'étaient jamais tranquilles. Alors aujourd'hui... ils pouvaient toujours courir !

« Tu crois qu'elle me supportera ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« La femme de Weasley. » Se moqua Zacharias.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien... à cause de ton affreuse petite-amie, tu vas devenir pote avec Weasley. Du coup je vais aussi devoir devenir pote avec les deux affreux... et supporter sa femme. Est-ce que sa femme me supportera ou pas ? »

Theodore regardait le blaireau complètement perdu.

« Euh... et bien... tu... »

« Calme, Teddy. Calme. Je parlais de Granger... pas de la potentielle future femme de Weasley. » Soupira Smith, qui aurait dû se douter que Theodore ne verrait pas de suite qu'il se moquait. « Plutôt crever que devenir pote avec les deux affreux. Puis la future femme de Weasley, c'est Granger. »

« Évidemment. » Murmura, amèrement, Theodore. « Je ne suis que le magicobus, après tout. »

« Exactement. » Sourit Zacharias. « Mais peut-être qu'elle se rendra compte que le magicobus c'est bien, tu sais. Après tout, elle est pas très balai, ta copine. »

Avançant côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient aujourd'hui sur le bout des doigts, les deux amis ne croisaient pas grand monde. Tous leurs camarades étaient soit dans leur salle commune, soit dans la Grande Salle, soit à profiter du parc, justement. Ils passaient devant les tableaux, ignoraient ceux qui tentaient d'engager la conversation et tuaient du regard ceux qui se mêlaient de leur discussion.

« Je peux te demander un truc, Zach ? »

« Yép. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Tais-toi. » Asséna Theodore. « Arrête de parler de Hermione, de moi le magicobus ou... que sais-je encore. »

Zacharias s'empressa de hocher la tête.

« Désolé. »

« Non. Tu ne l'es pas. » Regretta Nott. « Tu n'es jamais désolé de ce que tu dis. »

« Bien sûr que si... » Murmura le blaireau, l'air blessé. « Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te faire du mal ? »

« Ça ne te fait rien, pourtant, avec Cadwallader. Ou Finch-Fletchley. Ou Macmillan. Ou Bones. Ou Abbot. Ou... »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, j'ai pigé... Je suis un monstre avec tout le monde... » Coupa rapidement Zacharias. « Mais pas avec toi, Theo. Pas avec toi. »

« Non. »

L'élève de Poufsouffle eut un mouvement de recul, fronça les sourcils, entrouvrit la bouche. L'incompréhension peinte sur le visage, il se demandait d'où pouvait bien sortir ce _non_ sorti de nulle part.

« Non ? Juste non ? Tu pourrais pas, hmm, je sais pas, moi... expliciter un peu plus ? Ça serait sympa. »

« Pour tout à l'heure. Non, je ne pense pas que Hermione te supportera. Personne ne te supporter, Zach, et tu fais tout pour que ça continue comme ça. »

« Tu me supportes bien, toi, pourtant. »

Le regard, associé à un petit sourire en coin, que lui lança le Serpentard fut on ne peut plus clair.

« OK. Je vois. » Marmonna Zacharias.

« Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Le blaireau sourit. Aaah, il préférait comme ça !

 

 


End file.
